


Letters to Mr.Fleuret

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Luna in a wheelchair, Ravus the suitstore owner, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: On your way home from the store you get hit by a car. It was Ravus driving.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a month since you got hit by a car while on your way home from the store. The hospital lights made you squint as you carefully sat up or attempted to. "Dammit.." You tried again, feeling a hand on your back help you sit up before the bed was moved up to support your back." Careful.." 

Looking to the side you saw a beautiful blonde lady in a wheelchair. " T-thank you...uhm Miss..."

"Lunafreya..please call me Luna. " She smiled kindly at you. " I've been sharing a room with you ever since you got here...How are you feeling?" She looked you over to see if you were feeling comfortable." I'm fine thank you miss Luna........How long have I been here if I may ask? it feels like a couple days but my perception of time right now is a bit off probably ..."

Luna nodded." You've been asleep for about a month...Do you remember why?"

" I got hit by ... a car." You mumbled" A really fancy car...it had a Fleur de Lis on it."You held your head feeling a quick stab of pain as you tried to remember "Ouch.." It was then your noticed that both your wrists were bandaged, the bandages going up your arm till your shoulder." Guess I got hit quite hard..I'm lucky to be alive"You grinned and smiled at Luna." Could've been a whole lot worse right?"

The kind smile Luna had on her face faded as she bowed her head." The person that hit you was my older brother...on his behalf I apologize."

Despite being angry of having gotten hit thus losing a month of your time you couldn't find the strength in you to be angry at her." Miss Luna...please raise your head"

"I can explain---" She was cut short by someone walking into the room. Looking towards the door you saw a handsome young man with white blond hair that bore a resemblance to Lunafreya." I'll explain from here sister..." He approached the bed slowly, bowing to you." I am Ravus Nox Fleuret, older brother of Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and also the person that's responsible for your injuries.."

You looked the man over again as he raised his head, he was quite the handsome young man especially his eyes got your attention, one being blue while his left eye was purple"Ah ..nice to meet you, sadly its under such circumstances....." You leaned back observing them.

" As I was the one in the wrong I apologize. You need not worry for the hospital fees as those including the fees of your rent for the next couple months and rehabilitation have been taken care of ...as way of an apology." Ravus spoke, the guilt still clear on his face. "I hope you can forgive me with this.."

You smiled kindly at the siblings." Mr Fleuret..I was never mad in the first place, I'm just glad I'm still alive and you got out unscathed as well." But Ravus still didn't find it enough."  During your slumber I had my assistant look for relatives to come and pick you up should you wake, only to find you have none.... So I have arranged that you will temporarily stay in the mansion with us, during your rehabilitation and so on in case that something should go wrong you can call for help. The last part was my sister's idea."

Luna smiled at you. " My apologies if we meddled too much"  You shook your head with a smile. " Don't worry about it...thank you..both of you" 

"I shall go arrange that the two of you can leave the hospital so wait here." With that Ravus was gone.

"If I may ask Luna...what happened to you that you're..."You didn't want to finish your sentence, one one end you were's curious but on the other you didn't want to seem rude."How I got in a wheelchair? I broke my legs when I fell off a chocobo, that was about a week ago...My..fiance was teaching me how to ride one, I got a bit overeager and I fell.." She smiled." My brother was really worried, scolding my fiance that he shouldn't have let me ride one by myself even though I was the one who had insisted on riding one by myself.." She fiddled with her fingers. " I wanted to quickly learn how to ride it by myself so we could ride together."

"Aww..that's really cute Luna....." She nodded a slight blush on her face as she thought back to that moment."  I'll be in your care during my rehabilitation, i'll try not to be in your way."

Your girl talk was cut short as Ravus walked in through the door with another wheelchair" I've signed the papers we can go home now..they did say you need to use this to go home for a while."

Worried that you'd be a burden you felt Luna place her hand over yours silently saying that you wouldn't.

"Thank you..Both of you." 

 

Chapter 1 end.


	2. Unexpected Favorable outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you're staying with the Fleuret siblings!

Three weeks had passed since you moved in with the Fleuret siblings.

Luna accompanied you to your sessions to recovery and learning to walk again, having arranged to take her sessions with you so the two of you could cheer one another on as Ravus, was more than often not home due to his work as the owner of famous suit store was busy beyond belief at times. This was what Luna told you when the two of you made your way home together.

Eventually the two of you you didn't need the wheelchairs anymore and were allowed to use crutches which seemed to be quite the faster and handier way to get around much to your joy as all that sitting easily bored the living daylight out of you at times.

The two of you had become friendly quite fast while you didn't quite know what Ravus and you were, you made idle chatter at times but that would fall silent quite fast. Sometimes you wondered if the man hated you and when asking Luna she reassured you that Ravus is just not the chatty type. Which put your mind at ease for the most part but that didn't explain the times where you would catch him staring at you only to look away once you caught him staring.

His stare was so intense if you could spontaneously com-bust you would have. So one night when you knew he was working in his office you decided to go see him and confront him about it. Because aside from it making you feel like he hated you..it was also something that was still on your mind once you were laying in bed and it would be a lie to say that you hadn't had a dream about him in ways that could in no way or form be described as innocent.

" Mr Fleuret?" You knocked on the door" May I come in?" 

You could hear footsteps coming towards the door ,the door opening a moment later." What brings you to my office? " The man asked, clearly looking puzzled." Please address me as Ravus."

"I have something to discuss with you may I come in?" Seeing as you were determined to speak with him today, he stepped aside so you could come in,closing the door behind you, unbeknownst to you he also locked the door before walking over to you, helping you sit on the couch. "What have you come to discuss with me?" He asked as sat on the couch across from yours.

" Ravus." You sighed as you folded your hands onto your lap" Do you hate me?"  You saw the man's eyes widen slightly. "I do not hate you, far from it. Whatever gave you that impression?"  This time you were the one who was confused." Well I've caught you glaring at me a couple times and I wondered if I have in any way done you wrong. Have I overstayed my welcome? Would you like me to leave?"Hearing the panic in your voice he rose from the couch, sitting down besides you.

"Calm down and listen, please..."He took a deep breath. " I do not hate you...rather I have found myself.....enamored with you if you will. "He let out a sigh' I've been finding it quite hard to find a moment in the day where you are not on my mind" He coughed as he found he had made the atmosphere weird. You had been on his mind since your unfortunate meeting but you only crept into his mind in that way once you started living with them. At times he found you came into the dining room for breakfast in little but your nightgown. Seeing the straps nearly fall off your shoulder made him mentally scream as he tried to suppress a blush,

Over the weeks his mind had spiraled down into the gutter really fast, his body reminding him that he was indeed quite the healthy young man still. His sister had also asked him if he found someone he liked. She was sharp like that as she had noticed the change in her brother, though still the overly doting brother he eased up a little as he was focusing on you.  Many nights he found his dreams filled with you, kissing, touching, eventually writhing underneath him. Your body wrapped around his as you cried his name many nights. He sighed.." I want you." 

He put his hands besides your head, his eyes on your face. " I want you.."He repeated,seeing your eyes widen in surprise and your cheeks redden.

A moment of silent eye contact between the two of you happened before you almost threw yourselves at one another, lips crashing into another while your hands clung to the front of his frock a you felt his MT arm wrap itself firmly around your waist to pull you flush against his own body. Weeks of tension and want poured into the kisses, your bodies screaming for oxygen yet wanting more. Pulling away for the shortest of moments to breathe only to lock lips seconds later. 

His tongue ran over your bottom lip, slipping in when you parted your lips to deepen the kiss, small pleasurable jolts running down your spine to your core making you press yourself against his firm body more, feeling his arousal against your inner thigh. His want for you more than apparent

When finally pulling a way to catch your breath the two of you were panting, lips swollen from your heavy make out session. His forehead against yours. " We...will continue this in my chambers.." He rose from his feet with you in his arms, carrying you to his bedroom. He to the best of his abilities avoided the staff and his sister, quickly entering his room and locking the door behind him before gently placing you on his bed.

"Ravus..." You watched him undress and approach you. Your eyes running over his body, toned not too muscular, your eyes widened when seeing what he was packing. You had felt his cock through his pants but seeing it made you realize how big he was. Pecking your lips he shuddered, pushing you to lay down." Astrals I want you more than anything..."  His hands ran up your legs pushing your nightgown up to reveal your body, the nightgown joining Ravus's clothes on the floor.

His lips traveled from your lips to your neck, neck to collarbone, slowly to your breasts, your mound, inner thighs eventually your feet and back up as he whispered words of worship and adoration to you." You are so beautiful.....every inch of you..."His hands cupped your breasts softly massaging them until your nipples hardened. " Your body..looks good enough to eat..." You mumbled earning a chuckle from the other." I'm the one doing the eating"He hissed, his fingers sliding down until they were slipping between your folds, feeling how wet you were for him already. His breathing as he observed your face when he slipped a finger inside of you, seeing your head tilt back into the bed whimpering at the feeling as you felt his fingers curl and thrust into you.

"R-Ravus...ngh...." Your eyes pleaded for more feeling the heat in your stomach build up it to an orgasm, a whine escaping your lips when you felt his fingers withdraw." Please..please Ravus." You pleaded, wiggling your hips. The sight before Ravus's eyes  burned into his mind. Your hair disheveled, your lips swollen , mouth partially open all because of him. " So beautiful..." He leaned forward,pressing the tip of his cock against your entrance, his eyes partially open, fluttering shut as he breached you entrance. You felt him stretch you as he pushed further into you until he felt the head of his cock press against your cervix. 

Giving you the time to adjust he intertwined his hand with you and one on your thigh when he felt your legs wrapping around his waist. His breathing purely from the feeling of being inside of you. Leaning down he kissed you again. When he felt your hips buck into him he began to thrust into you slowly.his tongue tangled with yours drinking all your moans and whimpers as as he thrust deep into you. It felt so good you felt like you were going to cry. His thrusts got a little fast causing you to tilt your head back back.

Ravus groaned loudly into your ear, this being one of the most beautiful and arousing sounds you had ever heard the man made as he was pretty quiet around you. His cock was throbbing inside you signaling you that he wouldn't last much longer and neither would you as his cock was driving your closer to a mind shattering orgasm." Go...Going to...c-cuuuumm.."  

"Come for me..." He panted, his thrusts getting sloppy as he felt he wasn't going to last much longer himself. Your intertwined hands gripped each other hard as you were hit by a  mind shattering orgasm, a loud moan tore its way from your throat as our entire body trembled. The way your walls tightened and fluttered around him drove Ravus to his as well, a loud moan coming from him, his cock throbbing hard as he came inside of you. His eyes burning the image of you mid-orgasm into his mind forever as you bucket your hips into him trying to prolong the feeling while riding it out with him.

He lowered your leg using his Mt arm to slowly lower himself on top of you, his hand caressing you while he pecked your lips. Remaining inside of you he carefully rolled to the side with you in his arms, giving a few more lazy thrusts to earn a soft whimper from you due to the over stimulation. "Ravuuuuus..dont"You whined as you were still coming down from your first one. But he wouldn't hear it as he rubbed your clit working you to a second orgasm while you lay trapped in his arms. 

You clung to his shoulders, feeling your legs tremble again as he made you orgasm again in little to no time. " Ra-Ravus that was mean" You whimpered, but didn't shy away when he pulled you against his chest. " I'm sorry love..I...was just enraptured by the face you made when on the very edge of your climax..truly intoxicating...can I make it up to you?" He whispered as he pulled the covers over the both of you.

" Never let go of me.."you told him, pecking him on the lips before laying your head on his chest..

"I promise.."

The end.


	3. Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month after Ravus confessed his love for you and he hasn't touched you since then!

It's been a month after Ravus confessed his love for you and a month since the two of you made love for the first time.

Ravus had told his sister about his feelings and asked for her permission to let you move in here to which she agreed, happy to have you around as she always wanted another woman around the house. Her assistant Gentiana was around at times but seeing as Lunafreya was still recovering she had put Gentiana in charge of her bridal store until she would make a fully recovery.

You had gotten your own room that was next to Ravus's room, a door in between your rooms that could be opened to connect the two much to your delight as you would use it to sneak into his room to join him in bed. That's what you thought ...Every time you tried the bed was empty. Sad you would return to your own bedroom to sleep. Ravus had been so busy with his store that he was hardly home and when he was home he was in his office.

This meant you hardly saw him, save for the rare occasion that you would run into him in the house which usually lead to him checking if his sister was around before pulling you into a kiss, leaving you breathless and wanting more as he had to hurry off to his next meeting.  With a deep sigh you would go to your sessions, you were mostly recovered now only walking with one crutch. This is the pattern that repeated for a while until you were so frustrated you couldn't take it anymore. " Just a few more days, I'll take a day off and we'll spend it together."He had promised you this but time and time again he broken the promise because something came up at the store. So you feigned a smile telling him good luck at work.

You had woken up feeling hot and bothered, your core throbbing, You thought for a moment to just help yourself but that hadn't done anything but leave you more frustrated. You wanted him, needed him. In every way possible. His voice against your ear, his lips on yours, to see his face as it would contort in pleasure. You needed his everything, turning to face the clock you saw it was nearly two in the morning."He's probably not awake."

Still hoping you were wrong you got out of bed slowly making your way to his office at home, when you approached the door you could see a light burning from under the door.

"He's home.." You whispered to yourself. As quietly as you could you opened the door walking into the room, closing and locking the door behind you. The click of the lock snapping Ravus's thought out of his work trance." You're still awake?It's quite late..you should get some rest.." He saw you walk around his desk slipping onto his lap, sitting with your back against his chest." I'm still worki--"He fell silent as you locked eyes with him. "Ravus..."  He felt a fire light inside seeing your lips, a hiss escaping his lips as you pressed down on his crotch. He had work he needed to get done but you were right there and it had been a long time since he was intimate with you. His mind was torn as he tried to decide what to do.

Seeing him sink into thought again you took matters in your own hand as you undid his zipper, pushing your panties aside and sank down on him, your back arching into his chest."S-so good.."You whimpered feeling his hands grasp your hips"ngh..Ravus please.." You tried to wiggle your hips slightly,but Ravus had a firm grip on you as he lowered you onto his lap. "My love....I have neglected you haven't I? "He let out of a sigh." Very well I shall indulge..." He leaned down to kiss you,his tongue tangling with yours as cupped his face feeling him thrust up into you." Ravus I love you.." You kept pressing your back against him as he buried his face into your neck. "You're wetter than last time..are you that aroused my dear? The idea of me taking you in my office?" He whispered it in your ear.

You were extremely turned on, you had been ever since you woke up. It was then that it dawned on you."I'm ovulating" When those words reached Ravus's ears you felt him throb inside you, the grip on your hips tighten as he made you stop moving, however still buried deep inside you." What did you say?"

"..I'm ovulating." 

Ravus's eyes  turned wide like saucers realizing what that meant, a primal instinct awake in the man as he began to thrust up into you again, moans spilling from your lips as the chair creaked. He knew what it meant, more chance for you to get pregnant. Before he met you he would've said he didn't want kids yet but then you came into his life. He wanted it..He wanted your warmth, your smile...and he wanted you to bear his children. 

You gasped feeling him fill you up"My love we aren't done yet." He held your leg up,thrusting up into you at a different angle while he littered your neck in hickeys "R-Ravus, Are you trying to get me pregnant?" You squirmed on his lap as you bounced because of how rough he thrust into you." Yes.." The idea of seeing you waddle through the house with his child inside of you drove him over the edge filling you again hearing the low whimper. A family with you was what he wanted and you wanted it to but you never expected him to be this eager.

The pattern of lovemaking in an attempt to impregnate you continued throughout the night. Ravus had missed everything about you and was hellbent on making sure you knew you were his world. When morning came you were so full of his cum you could almost feel it race around inside you as he gently rocked your hips for a bit longer until it finally came to a stop. The two of you were covered in sweat, tear, cum and slick from the intense exercise, his uniform was in dire need of washing right now and you were unable to walk two steps without falling.

"Did I go to far my flower?" Ravus asked as he lifted you "Let me take care of you.." Me smiled gently carrying you to the bathroom. The maids that saw the state the two of you were in were wise enough to keep their mouths shut. The bath felt nice save for the slight stinging feeling below. Ravus doted on you the entire day, letting you rest in his bed and never far from your side. 

A total 180 from before.."Ravus"You laughed" My legs might not function well right now due to us getting a little carried it away but I'll be alright I'm not a cripple."

"But you are my girlfriend...soon hopefully mother to my child....And my wife perhaps?" Your eyes widened at the last part." I'm far from perfect I know but I promise to ...do my best and communicate with you...I'll cut back on working so much so...will you marry me?" Ravus asked as he got on one knee by the bedside showing you a silver ring with a purple blue ish gem that reminded you of his eyes.

"Yes Ravus..it would be an honor..:"

THE END FOR REAL THIS TIME.


End file.
